The present invention relates to products for filing multiple components such as computer diskettes, ZIP drive disks, compact disks (CD ROM) and the like and, more particularly, to a planar holder formed of a one-piece plastic molded frame incorporating structure for supporting multiple components.
In a conventional multiple component storage product for computer diskettes, ZIP drive disks, compact disks and the like, the components are typically stored in a stacked horizontal column or, in the case of compact disks, in a stacked relationship in a rack or the like. In this manner, in order to locate a particular component, each component must be flipped or scanned one at a time. In this stacked-type relationship, it is typical to view only a single component label at one time. Consequently, particularly in the case of large component collections, it is difficult to quickly locate the desired component.
Moreover, the stacked component storage requires significant storage space. These space requirements are not suitable for portability or conventional filing products.